


Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

by Momma_Loki



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: And feels, M/M, So much angst, and blood, and it makes you cry, and then it promptly kicks you in the asshole, but then it feels bad so it makes you happy again, it might be Thorki in the future but I haven't decided yet, kids can be dicks, so putting the warnings as a precaution, there will also be attempted rape in future chapters, this is going to be one of those fics that makes you feel really happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Loki/pseuds/Momma_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The All-father heard the creature before he saw it.</p><p>He finds himself at a temple.  Marvelous and completely construct of ice.  Parts lay on the icy, stone floor in shambles.  Altars have been crushed and pillars laid to ruin.  Behind large, perilous ruins he finds the creature he hunts; a tiny blue babe.</p><p>Odin cradles the thing, and instantly the babe stops crying.</p><p>“Have you known a friendly face, child?”  Odin asks, but the only answer he receives is a pathetic whimper as the Frost baby stares up at him with untrusting crimson eyes, glossy with a coating of thick tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my spin on how everything would happen, if Odin and Frigga had never kept Loki's parentage a secret. It might bleed over into The Avengers, and I'll add that fandom tag if it does, but for now I only see it going through the events of Thor.
> 
> I will try to update as often as I can, but I'm a full-time student working a part-time job on the side, so it won't be every day. Unless I can help it and have time. Once the semester ends for the summer, it will be easier, but until then updates will likely be slow. I think the story will be worth the wait, though. Hopefully.

The All-father heard the creature before he saw it.

The aftermath of war always carried a distinctive silence, once Dauði had swept through the land and claimed His get. Odin reveled in this silence – longed for it even, at times. So there it was; that horrid, piercing squealing and screaming that rattled his brain and set his nerves to edge.

 _What creature in all the Nine Realms could be so distressed? Not even stuck piglets made such a ruckus._ Odin thinks to himself.

So he goes hunting – following the screams as the wind carries them. With aught but the squawks and gurgles, and the sounds of rock and ice sliding beneath his boots, to accompany him.

He finds himself at a temple. Marvelous and completely construct of ice. Were it not built from the labored backs of his enemies, perhaps he might be slightly envious and deign to create something similar – but better, in it's own right – to further prove himself superior.

But he is none of these things, for he knows just how superior he truly is by all the countless bodies he has slain in such a brutal war that cost him his own eye.

More sobbing squeals pull him from his labyrinthine mind. He enters the temple.

Parts lay on the icy, stone floor in shambles. Altars have been crushed and pillars laid to ruin. Behind large, perilous ruins he finds the creature he hunts; a tiny blue babe. He thinks, _It should be twice this size, if not more._ He wonders if the baby was placed in the corner of this room afore or after the crumbling debris.

How narrowly was this babe nearly crushed?

 _It is too thin,_ he thinks. It has been mistreated for some time, for tiny ribs peer up at him through cerulean skin. He also notes that it is royal, for the raised lines that adorn his skin are identical to Laufey's own. So, had Laufey abandoned his runt before or after relenting his fury upon Midgard? How long had he left his own son to suffer and die?

Odin cradles the thing, and instantly the babe stops crying.

“Have you known a friendly face, child?” Odin asks, but the only answer he receives is a pathetic whimper as the Frost baby stares up at him with untrusting crimson eyes, glossy with a coating of thick tears.

Odin decides, then, that he shall not make himself some grand temple with wicked spires and vast altars. _No,_ he thinks, _I shall have something better._

 

He is greeted on Asgard by the squealing of his own son.

The boy is young, by Midgardian standards; only worth three of their years. But time travels quicker at the top branches of Yggdrasil. Odin's son is nearly a hundred years old by their own peoples' reckoning, and already full of so much energy. The boy toddles towards Odin with thick, stubby arms greedily out-stretched and a wide grin on his face, giving Odin all of his little teeth. Golden locks, which nearly glow like the sun itself, bounce and sway with his unsteady movements.

“What have you there, husband?” Frigga asks sweetly, following after her son slowly.

Odin lowers to scoop his son up in his other arm, and prop him against his armored hip with a smile. Unfurling the babe from his chest, no longer holding him like some dragon closely hoarding it's favored treasure.

“Monster!” Odin's son squeals in fright, making to push at the baby. Odin quickly reprimands him with a simple tut.

“No, Thor.” He turns his remaining eye to Frigga, who looks on in pity – rather than fear, when the babe begins to cry. “Laufey had abandoned him. For fifty years, this poor and runted babe has known no love.”

Frigga makes a sound of sorrow and makes to steal the babe from Odin's arm. He allows it.

The goddess coddles him protectively to her chest, swaying to some phantom song as she calms the Jotun runt. Frigga can't help but smile; the child's bawling turns to mere whimpers as he stares up at Frigga with a curious expression. Motherly instincts and the barest beginnings of attachment claw at her chest. Something about the baby leaves her with the desire to keep him close and keep him always.

She turns her eyes to Odin once the babe has quieted, “Tell me you have no intent to pass him off to someone else, husband. Say you mean to keep him?”

He nods, and she breathes a happy sigh.

Frigga looks down at the baby in her arms as Odin moves forward and lovingly running his thumb over the tiny forehead, allowing unspoken runes to work their magic. Slowly, blue gives way to cream and fierce green eyes stare up at them in wonder. He looks as much an Aesir as Thor, as if the skin was better suited for him all along.

“He is ours.” Odin nearly whispers. “But I will not keep his parentage secret. Jotunheim is not a kind place, but I fear for him. If I were to keep it secret, and that secret got out... Norns know what our people would do to the boy.”

Frigga made a distressed sound. What a horrid thought.

Odin looked down at Thor, who was craning his neck to better see the newest addition, “This is your brother. It's your job to love him. Where he comes from no longer matters, as he is family now. Understand, my son?”

Thor hummed, and cocked his head slightly. “What's 'is name?”

Frigga smiled, taking a step closer to Odin, so Thor might better see. “What do you think his name should be?”

Thor merely gave an aloof shrug of his shoulders, bending forward to touch the babe's arm, cautiously. Odin's expression softened, and Frigga chuckled. “How about 'Loki'?”

Thor hummed again, nodding his head happily. “Can I go tell Balder and Tyr?”

“As you will.” Odin chuckled, setting his son on the floor. Thor's feet barely hit ground before he was running, squealing, from his parent's chamber. They heard his screams for his two elder brothers fade down the hall.

“When will you reveal him, husband?”

Odin heaved a sigh as he lowered himself onto their bed, bones weary from war. “Tomorrow. After little Loki and I have both had time to rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe of mine, Balder and Tyr are Odin and Frigga's two eldest sons, and everyone will be aged by Midgard standards. Because it would be rather confusing if I were to say "and on his 1,224th birthday".
> 
> If Thor being one hundred equates to him being three, and him being sixteen (see: http://momma-loki.tumblr.com/post/40939477740/thisperspective-highland-park-single-malt) equates to him being thousands of years old, it should be easy enough to just do some sloppy math to make up for the difference when I do happen to say their ages.
> 
> The Odin family tree goes as follows: Balder (25), Tyr (18), Thor (3) and now Loki (4 months).


End file.
